Tony's Diary
by Thepenofgrace
Summary: Tony's Diary.


Tony's Life As an Ant - Table of Contents

_Tony's Life As an Ant_  
**Table of Contents**

All About Me - Entry 1  
The Ant Colony - Entry 2  
Terror in the Crowd - Entry 3  
My Savior - Entry 4  
How To Get Yourself Cornered by a Human - Entry 5  
Amnesia in the Mental Ward - Entry 6  
Fire Alarm / Escape From the Hospital - Entry 7  
It Wasn't Too Bad… - Entry 8  
Incineration - Entry 9  
Stupid Volcano - Entry 10  
How I am Killed - Entry 11  
Reincarnation - Entry 12  
Back Where I Started - Entry 13  
The Raid - Entry 14  
In Hot Pursuit - Entry 15  
Held Captive - Entry 16  
A Fickle Mood - Entry 17  
Jailbreak Plans - Entry 18  
Dawn of Understanding - Entry 19  
Maximum Security - Entry 20  
Once Risen - Entry 21  
Once Fallen - Entry 22  
Evasion Tactics - Entry 23  
Wonders of the Otherworld - Entry 24  
Death in the Otherworld - Entry 25  
At Alec's House - Entry 26  
Hunt for Blood - Entry 27  
Rotuzak, Mighty Conqueror of Tigers - Entry 28  
I Confront An Old Enemy - Entry 29  
I Confront An Old Acquaintance - Entry 30  
Long Journey - Entry 31  
Antarctica - Entry 32  
Locked in Meditation - Entry 33  
Finally! - Entry 34  
I.T.I.F.O.T.K.S.W.D.I.D.T.D.T. - Entry 35  
The Revenge of the Killer Puppy - Entry 36  
Eaten Alive - Entry 37  
Only 100,000 Volts - Entry 38  
Visions - Entry 39  
Donald Gighe, Ant Extraordinaire - Entry 40  
We Start Off - Entry 41  
Donald Meets an Enemy - Entry 42  
Donald Dies - Entry 43  
Tony Visits the Junkyard - Entry 44  
Tony's First Flashback - Entry 45  
King of the Junkyard - Entry 46  
Fight to the Finish - Entry 47  
Death Match - Entry 48  
Loser - Entry 49  
Blowing Up Basements in 5 Easy Steps - Entry 50  
The Dreaded OANC - Entry 51  
The Cabinet is Dethroned - Entry 52  
Shun-Ho to the Rescue! - Entry 53  
History of a Spirit - Entry 54  
History of a Spirit, Part 2 - Entry 55  
History of a Spirit, Part 3 - Entry 56  
Danger in the Skies - Entry 57  
The Good Troupe - Entry 58  
Deathz that Weren't Mine (1) - Entry 59  
Deathz that Weren't Mine (2) - Entry 60  
A New Ally - Entry 61  
SA4 - Entry 62  
All Sales Final - Entry 63  
A Piece to the Puzzle - Entry 64  
Return of the Beston Clan - Entry 65  
In In Dia - Entry 66  
Cyclone from Cyclops - Entry 67  
The Large World of China - Entry 68  
Kuzusutoti - Entry 69  
I Unite with a Dime - Entry 70  
Austie's Story, Part 1 (I'm Worth Ten Cents!) - Entry 71  
Austie's Story, Part 2 (I Meet a Nickel Named Tako) - Entry 72  
Austie's Story, Part 3 (Tigers and Boys…What Next?) - Entry 73  
Austie's Story, Epilogue - Entry 74  
We Cross the Water…and Meet Alec - Entry 75  
Alec's Story, Part 1 (What Happened to Me?) - Entry 76  
Alec's Story, Part 2 (The Jacket is Lost) - Entry 77  
Alec's Story, Part 3 (The Tiger Returns) - Entry 78  
Alec's Story, Epilogue - Entry 79  
One More Figure with a Story - Entry 80  
William's Short Story - Entry 81  
Furonia - Entry 82  
Status A1 - Entry 83  
Even Worse - Entry 84  
The Shortest One - Entry 85  
A Time for Planning, and a Time for Rest - Entry 86  
Multitude of Chambers - Entry 87  
Dumb Plants - Entry 88  
Escape from the Land of Nightmares - Entry 89  
Plans to Take Over the World - Entry 90  
SA5's Heroic Return - Entry 91  
Imperfect Odds - Entry 92  
Holding On - Entry 93  
Weed Hacking, U.S.A. - Entry 94  
Attack of the Weed Hackers - Entry 95  
Arrival of the Weed Hackers - Entry 96  
Rescued by Weed Hackers - Entry 97  
Different - Entry 98  
Another Threat - Entry 99  
Are You Ready to Duel? - Entry 100  
Owren's Powers - Entry 101  
Couterattack - Entry 102  
Beater Helpless than Hopeless - Entry 103  
Austie, Alec, and I Retreat - Entry 104  
Debate and Search - Entry 105  
Missing: Alec and Austie - Entry 106  
Special Talents of Extraordinariness - Entry 107  
Four Against One - Entry 108  
Back Where I Sort of Belong - Entry 109  
Epilogue / A New Beginning - Entry 110

All About Me - Entry 1

Dear Diary,

I am Tony, a usually optimistic kid. However, I am finding it hard to keep my spirits up when a lot of very strange things have been happening recently. I mean, really, _really_ strange. So, I got turned into an ant, whacked by a bunch of baseballs, stomped on by my former friends, and all before lunch. I wonder what will happen next?

The Ant Colony - Entry 2

Before I reveal all, I must tell you of my next turn of events. I saw the ant colony that I guess I'm joining! It was amazing. They were all single-file lines, and there were hundreds, millions of ants there! I took my place in the ant colony, but I hate to think of what would happen if ants had just a little bit more power. They'd probably take over the world - have to compete with Owen, though - he wants be be Evil King of the World. More on him later. Right now, there's something happening. Some commotion up ahead. I'd better check it out.

Terror in the Crowd - Entry 3

Up ahead was one of my worst nightmares. Okay, maybe my second worst. Actually, I've never had a nightmare like this. But anyway, there was a huge human trampling over the colony. And he was laughing.

Never had I seen such evil (besides when this kid in my school stole my money and my house keys) but there was nothing that I could do about it. Following the rest of my species, I attempted to dodge the shoe that could plunge me into a world of nothing. But it was too late. The human boy had reached the place where I stood. He raised his leg...

My Savior - Entry 4

...And I was temporarily saved by the random tiger that came out of nowhere and started chewing on the boy! I took the opportunity - and scrambled. Along the way, I noticed that the tiger seemed to wink at me. Hmmm...I hate mysteries. You can call me Sherlock Tony, solver of crimes but not mysteries. Mostly, I just let other people do the work, and then I lock them up and take the credit. But I'm not Sherlock Tony anymore. I was an ant. And I was running for my life.

How To Get Yourself Cornered by a Human - Entry 5

It looked like things were bad. There was a cliff up ahead, and I wasn't yet sure that I was comfortable enough with my ant abilities to walk vertically down that 200 foot drop. And the human had somehow escaped the tiger and was now walking towards me. As he drew closer, he paused. I sensed some conflict going on inside of him. But it wasn't going to save me now. All of a sudden, I wondered why he was going through all of this trouble just to kill a single ant. There must be something...

...Then it hit me. I recognized him! It was -

Amnesia in the Mental Ward- Entry 6

Things were dreary. The world was a fog... My mind was blank. I lay on the bed like a babbling idiot. What had happened in the past day? I couldn't remember anything that had happened over the past week. And why was I an ant? I thought I was a boy...

An ant nurse came over and looked at me. "Can...you...understand...me?" she asked slowly. I rolled my little ant eyes. "Unga whoo dondo egga..." was what I heard come out of my mouth. Suddenly, I was horrified. I couldn't get my brain to communicate and send the instructions to my mouth! And more so, I couldn't move! Becoming mute and paralyzed in one day...I'm off to a good start as an ant.

Thursday, October 16, 2008 Fire Alarm / Escape From the Hospital - Entry 7

Just then, the fire alarm went off. There must have been a fire! I don't know. All that I remember is that an ominous-looking ant with a hood on rushed into my room, grabbed me not too gently, and threw me out the window. Then he hurtled himself out, grabbed me, and ran. Great. It looked like I was out of the frying pan and into the fire. This has not been a good time for me. I think I'll use this time as being an immobilized ant being carried by another to compose what I'd like my epitaph to be.

It Wasn't Too Bad... Entry 8

Well, I guess it wasn't so bad after all. I didn't die. What I did get was the unique privilege of being one of the first ants to be purposely incinerated by its own kind. That dumb ant threw me into a volcano full of red-hot lava, just itching to burn me up. As I was falling, I saw every aspect of my life, in quick motion. Let me just tell you this: the only thing that I could get my brain to think when tossed in was "I'm too young to die!"

Incineration - Entry 9

So, I guess that you know by now that I was saved, or I wouldn't be here right now. And I'd like to tell you that it was all me, and it was some heroic act on my part, but it wasn't. It was that tiger, from before. He somehow grabbed me - me, a tiny ant! - and applied the right pressure just short of squishing me - me, a tiny ant! - and threw me out of the volcano - me, a tiny ant! Well, I landed in this rocky place. I suppose it used to be lava, but it melted. I wondered when the last eruption was. Okay, so get this - I'd just narrowly escaped death as an ant, and I was about to face it again! And, how ironic...the volcano was erupting. Oh, boy.

Stupid Volcano - Entry 10

I swear - the volcano hated me. It was trying to kill me! Okay, maybe I'm overreacting. But seriously! This volcano was my worst enemy, and it was about to level it's opposition - a little ant? I was very confused by all of this strangeness, but I couldn't vow to solve it again now. There was no time! Actually, it looked like I had no time left - my last seconds of life had ended. Bye, good Earth! Bye, cheesecakes! Bye, spotted brown cows!

How I am Killed - Entry 11

Surprisingly, I wasn't killed by the eruption. Oh, I was killed, but it was of my own doing. With no time, I quickly reached into my ant sash, pulled out my samurai sword, and quickly commited _seppuku, _the ancient, traditional, and honorable suicide of a samurai. At least that dumb volcano didn't get the satisfaction and pleasure of murdering my poor ant form. Even as I slayed myself, it didn't feel painful. More like...my spirit had abandoned my body long before. It didn't matter, but I died happily.

Reincarnation - Entry 12

Ah yes, my story doesn't end here. What kind of weird writer ends their plot as the main character dies, nothing is resolved, and the character commited suicide? Not a good one, that's for sure. So whatever, I guess I was reincarnated. There's no other word for it. But wait 'till you find out what I was brought to life in the form of...

Back Where I Started - Entry 13

I was an ant again. But...different. I think that I was a king ant! Or do ants even have kings? Eh...so, I was taller, sleeker, and generally larger. I was TonyAnt, conquerer of the mortal Earth! Okay, that made no sense. At least I wasn't that dumb little ant anymore. I wonder what will happen next in my very odd life...

The Raid - Entry 14

Little did I know it, but my ant hole was soon to be raided by evil, sword-wielding red ants. Samurai ants. I was so innocent, not knowing that my colony's death rate was soon to increase by the hundreds...

In Hot Pursuit - Entry 15

So, the raid came and went. No big deal. After all, who minds if every other ant in your colony is murdered? Not me, of course. (By the way, that was sarcasm, folks!) Thus, I chose to chase after the deadly red ants. I wonder what horrors will befall me if I do manage to succeed in my current minor goal - to destroy the evil red ant king.

Well, the red ant troops seem to be nearing their destination. But is it their residential hole? Or another innocent ant clan's? I suppose that I'll have to wait and see. This sneaky trailing stuff is really tiring to me. I wonder how - AUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Held Captive - Entry 16

I was a hostage. No, wait, not quite. I was a prisoner of the red ants. They'd caught me unawares and grabbed me, throwing me into a hard stone wall and knocking my delicate ant body out cold. So, I was accomplishing my goal - getting to the king - but this wasn't quite how I had imagined I'd do it. By the way, that ant hole they were headed towards? It was theirs, but it wasn't where they lived. It was their jail. And that's where they were headed all along, knowing that I was following them. Realizing this, I guess I wasn't getting to the ant king. I was a failure at life. I still am. And I still will be when I'm trapped in that jail cell.

A Fickle Mood - Entry 17

Wow! It wasn't a jail. It wasn't a prison! It was...even BETTER! Wait - that came out wrong. It was even better! Nah. It was EVEN BETTER! No way. IT WAS EVEN BETTAAHH! Perfect! So, it was this nicely furnished, happy little room. But- it was still a cell. I mean, we did get a lot of luxuries, but we were still trapped in there. And by "we," I mean the other prisoners of the red ant clan. I also found out their tribe's name while I was in the cell. I had chosen to go up against the "Beston" colony and I had lost. That's so encouraging. My mind was telling me that I was going mad in here. I had to escape, and fast. This place was horrible.

Jailbreak Plans - Entry 18

A way to escape. A way to escape. There had to be a way to escape. But I'd been in the jail for what seemed like months, and there seemed to be no obvious way of getting out. No obvious way... That had to be the answer. But that was obvious! Of course there was no obvious way out. However, there didn't seem to be any inconspicuous ways of escape either. With this in mind, I ran my ant legs over the smooth stone walls of the prison. There was no door. There was no way out. And that was weird. Because, if there was no passageways, how did I get in here in the first place? I don't remember... I think that they had me knocked out as we neared the tunnel. Soon, I found out that this had happened to the others too. The other prisoners of war, like me. It turns out that they were in here for the same purpose and "crime" as I was! If that wasn't a clue, I didn't know what was. There just didn't seem to be any light at the end of the tunnel. Nevertheless, hope struck the hole when yet another ant was thrown in.

Dawn of Understanding - Entry 19

The new captive was like me! He claimed that he was formerly a human called Dave Yuika who somehow became an ant through nature's purpose. I thought that he was a bit addled, but hey, I'd take anyone I could find. Dave told a story of how he woke up one day and found that he was an insect. Like me. Still, it wasn't too much of a clue, having my own story told to me. That is, until he reached the part where he suspected that the actual doing was of his rival, Charlie Pinewood. Dave said that he didn't know the real name of Charlie Pinewood, but I think that I did. Dave also was pretty sure that it was an invention of Mr. Pinewood. This new information stored in my brain, things were actually starting to come together. Like the pieces of a puzzle. And I now had the borders of the jigsaw.

Maximum Security - Entry 20

So, we got out of that horrid place that'd been my home for the past three months. And how did we do it? Well, let's just say that I got help. From a certain evil genius that insisted on being a comrade. I don't know how it happened, but he had me released. It was strange, because I'm sure that he didn't venture to the cave. He accepted the call on the phone, but didn't say where he was or what he was doing. And he didn't do anything weird. Weird. Even though we were out, there were new problems. Like that band of security ants that were rushing toward us, yelling and brandishing sharp swords.

Once Risen - Entry 21

They were killers; maniacs. They'd beaten the killer ants of Turkey, utterly destroyed the carefree ants of Cuba. Top assassins ants constantly lived in fear of these ones. Criminal organizations cowered in their shadows; everyone was afraid of the Beston tribe. They were world infamous. They were death given form. They were headed straight for us.

Once Fallen - Entry 22

Fine, we got lucky. We our heads. We ran. They chased. We ran faster. They chased faster. It was a game of cat and mouse. There was no way that we could defeat them, and there were too many ways that they could defeat us. Victory came in the form of skill. Okay, luck then. A man, a fully grown human man, came and stepped on the renowned ants. He then came for us.

Evasion Tactics - Entry 23

I decided that it was time to use our small stature. Let's face it - he was big and we were small. And though he seemed agile and heavy enough, we were still hard to hit. It's time that I became the leader of this band of outcasts - we really needed one. So, my first act was to order. To escape into the crack of the sidewalk, so it would be very difficult for the man to harm us.

Unfortunately, it didn't work. He squished me. I died. The end. Black world. Nothing. Eternal unconsciousness. -- probably spelled wrong

Wonders of the Otherworld - Entry 24

I woke up in a strange place. Everything was dark. Everything was gloomy. I was in... the Otherworld! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
...or not.

Death in the Otherworld - Entry 25

So, those dumb Beston red samurai ants that had been killed by the man's foot like me had died. And they were in the otherworld like me. And they were coming towards me. And I was trembling in fear. And then they reached me. And then my little head was cut off by their sharp swords. And then I died again.

In the Earth world, I saw them again. They must have commited _seppuku, _the ritual suicide of samurai. And they were headed towards me again! Oh, boy.

In the otherworld, I guess that those stupid red ants had done seppuku again, and they were going to kill me yet again! They must have some sort of grudge against me.

I was on Earth for the thorax time! And the mad red ants were coming head on towards me with their metal swords! I was dead. For the sixth time (I think), I was dead.

This irritating cycle continued until they had killed me 140 times! And then they got tired. Me, I'd just been standing around, but they were always running and jumping and yelling. I guess that even an ant has its limits. So, seizing the opportunity, I ran away, back on Earth, ready to murder my old friend. (this was due to my madness caused by dying 140 times in a row)

At Alec's House - Entry 26

There was no one there. The house was empty, void of any life living in it, apart from the miniscule life forms, of course. Like ants. And spiders. And creepy-crawly things that belonged to the same family that I was part of. I wonder what had happened to the family that was causing me to lose my revenge? ...for the moment, anyway...

Hunt for Blood - Entry 27

I was crazed; mindless. The deaths of myself had driven me mad, and I was now helpless to listen to what my brain wanted to think. I couldn't control it. Overcome by a hunger for revenge; a hunger for killing, I stumbled against the wall, panting and drooling (do ants even drool?) manically.

Even through this, after I'd just about lost my mind forever, something happened that made me sane again...

Rotuzak, Mighty Conqueror of Tigers - Entry 28

The tiger returned. In all of its magnificent fur coat and proud glory. And seeing it made me see sense. Again, I remembered who it was and why he was here...

....and an earthquake shook the terrain surrounding us. Trees fell, houses collapsed, the street caught on fire...well, you get the idea. Suddenly, flying in the sky above us was a very fearsome warrior. He wielded a sharp black sword, lanced with red in the shape of flames. In his other hand was a sturdy, silver shield, equipped with rotating blades. What really shocked me was that this was the Beston red ant clan given human form. Except...he wasn't human. He seemed larger than any person I'd ever seen. Much larger. Smaller than a giant, though. There was something distinctly familiar about him...

The warrior chuckled. "I AM ROTUZAK, MIGHTY CONQUEROR OF TIGERS!" he yelled. Beside me, my tiger friend paled. Quickly, he turned and fled, as quick as can be. But I guess that that last statement was false, because the red-armored samurai was faster. With a fleeting smile, he caught up with the tiger, and in one clean stroke, sliced his head clean off. And then I saw true despair as a young boy that I was so expecting to see trudged up, looking forlorn; defeated. I was an ant, there was nothing that I could do. But as I observed the boy, I couldn't help but wish that there was.

I Confront An Old Enemy - Entry 29

I walked away. Away into my...former teacher? It was strange, but there was something different about her. I figure that it was just that I couldn't remember after so long. She picked me up in her hand. Something clicked in my puny brain. Why would she pick me up, of all ants!? I'd always hated her. She'd always hated me. What was that she just said? I wasn't listening. But I knew something was wrong. I tried to escape, but it was too late. She closed her hand into a fist and smashed it into a rock, triggering a mechanism that allowed a tunnel's entrance to be shown. As she walked in, I was sure that there was only one explanation - my teacher was a spy!!!

I Confront An Old Acquaintance - Entry 30

The acquaintance was L-H. Due to security problems, I can't give you his full name. Due to security problems, I can't post the rest of this post.

Long Journey - Entry 31

L-H battled my teacher and won. Scooping me up in his hand, I was whirled through many regions in the blink of an eye. Long journey, then. Weird. Due to security problems, I can't tell you that L-H dropped me onto the ground in an icy cold area, and then vanished. Due to security problems, I can't post the rest of this post.

Antarctica - Entry 32

Ice. Cold. Hard. There were five facts that I was trying to process:

1. I was stranded on Antarctica.  
2. I was an ant.  
3. Ants do not survive on Antarctica.  
4. I was cold.  
5. L-H is a jerk.

As I got the fifth fact into my brain and started trying to think of a way of survival, I passed out. My last thought was a question: Would I ever wake up again?

Locked in Meditation - Entry 33

Somehow, I have no idea how, I must have locked myself in meditation before I fell unconcsious. Now my body is in a meditative state, and my spirit is trapped in the Antarctic, hovering above the body. This has been a very weird day. I'm looking at my own body, and it isn't even my own body. When I finally get through with all of this ant stuff, I'm going to be very angry. And possibly insane.

Finally! - Entry 34

Okay, so let's summarize my life starting when all of this stupid stuff started happening to me. First, I was turned into an ant by someone or something. Then, I was nearly trampled by a large human boy and digested by a tiger. I was cornered off a steep cliff. I found I had amnesia. I was sent to a mental ward. The hospital caught on fire. I was kidnapped and tossed into a volcano about to erupt. I was killed and tortured when I was brought back to life as an ant. A fierce red ant clan killed my whole colony and wounded me. I followed them and was captured and thrown into a jail cell for months. I was murdered 140 times and stuck in an endless cycle between being on Earth and being in the Otherworld. I went mad. My friend's head was cut off. And then I was trapped on Antarctica in a meditative state, with no idea how to get out. But, finally, something good happened to me. I was rescued. I was taken to a warm place. I was...in the hands of a maniac. Ah, so... AAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! HELP!!!!!!

I.T.I.F.O.T.K.S.W.D.I.D.T.D.T. - Entry 35

I. T. I. T. I. T.

I trembled. I trembled. I trembled.

I. F. I. F. I. F.

In fear. In fear. In fear.

O. T. K. O. T. K. O. T. K.

Of the killer. Of the killer. Of the killer.

S. S. S.

Shoot. Shoot. Shoot.

W. D. I. D. T. D. T.? W. D. I. D. T. D. T.? W. D. I. D. T. D. T.?

What did I do to deserve this? What did I do to deserve this? What did I do to deserve this?

The Revenge of the Killer Puppy - Entry 36

Great aorks! Yuntar to the heavens! It was the dreaded...killer puppy. And it wanted revenge. I remembered...

[start flashback]  
As a human, Tony had never been the best of boys. So, one day, he kicked an innocent puppy in the face. It beat him up. But it still wanted revenge...  
[end flashback]

It wanted revenge. It was a thousand times my size. It was probably going to kill me. I racked my brain (yes, my puny little brain!) for some way out of this. There didn't seem to be one...

Eaten Alive - Entry 37

I was eaten, swallowed. As I tumbled through the stupid animal's digestive system, I wondered why I was still alive. I guess that a certain killer puppy never learned to chew its food. Or...at least its ant-sized food. Maybe my small stature worked for me now. Even though my evasion tactics were lame...

Well, I landed in a dark place. I couldn't see anything. Oh, wait, I was suddenly granted with the ability to at least see most of the things, even if it was a bit straining for my ant eyes. What I could see was that there was no sure way out except for the way I came. So, I guess it is time to travel back through that disgusting dog chute.

Only 100,000 Volts - Entry 38

I escaped through the dog's mouth, but he was in an entirely different place. And he seemed different. Mechanical. Wait...this wasn't the same dog! I looked back the way I'd come. It was purely metal, with none of that saliva or large pink tongue that the killer puppy had had. Why, then, was the dog a robot now? I was now overly confused. And even more so when I was suddenly wrenched out of my train of thought and electrified. I figured it was only about 100000 volts. Not too bad. Not. My frail ant body was fit to burst, when the torture was cut off and I looked into the face of my assailant. Then the electrocuted ant was back in business.

Visions - Entry 39

My life passed before my eyes. My mind seemed to be shutting down. My ant legs scrambled like crazy. And I realized something that I'd seemed to be noticing a lot lately - I was dying. With a final cry of desperation, I drifted into what I thought would be death.

...a tall, dark figure paced around the lair, cursing. He yelled something at a shorter figure, who questioned this order. The sinister one grabbed the smaller one and slammed him against the wall. They looked at me. And one of them smiled...

With a starting yawn of sleepiness, I drifted into what I thought was consciousness. And stared into the eyes of another ant. He was fat and looked stupid. Little did I know that this strange fellow would soon become my companion for the next few days...

Donald Gighe, Ant Extraordinaire - Entry 40

He was short. He was chubby. He looked like an idiot. He introduced himself as Donald Gighe.  
I stared. I stared some more. I stared for a little bit more time. I introduced myself as Tony.  
He cringed. He sighed. He looked at the ground. He asked if he could join me for a while.  
I jumped. I groaned. I looked at the sky. I said yes, but he'd have to cope with some danger.  
He rolled his eyes. He closed them. He looked at me. He said that a bit of danger was his field.  
I glared. I stopped. I looked at him. I said that he seemed to be a very strange ant.  
He raised his eyebrows at me. He scrutinized me. He said that he was an ant extraordinaire.  
I glanced at him. I examined him all over from top to bottom. I said that he had to be joking.

We Start Off - Entry 41

I hated him. He was irritating and unresponsive. I could tell that we were not going to be friends. -Tony-  
He seems like a nice boy. I'd like to be as nice as possible to him. I know that we're going to be friends. -Donald-

He's a complete jerk. I can't understand why he had to join up with me. -Tony-  
He's an utterly cool ant! I can't believe how lucky I was to join up with him. -Donald-

What moronic thing is he doing now? It looks like he's chasing flies. -Tony-  
Wow, he's impressive with his behavior. I myself feel like chasing flies. -Donald-

Why did he just come over here and look at me like a simpleton? Why do I always get the weirdos? -Tony-  
Why did I just go over there and stare at him? Why do I always get the really awesome ants? -Donald-

Donald Meets an Enemy - Entry 42

It was obvious that Donald was stupid. It was obvious that he would have enemies. It was obvious that this was obvious and all three of the statements turned out to be true. And he showed his stupidity as we saw my old buddy Dave Yuika. Donald and Dave started bickering right away. Finally, things took a turn for the worse as Dave pulled out a knife. Oh, why did I have to meet Donald Gighe?

Donald Dies - Entry 43

Donald was killed by his enemy. The end. As for me, I cried for Donald even though I had hated him beyond all comparison. Okay, fine, I laughed evilly.

Tony Visits the Junkyard - Entry 44

As an ant, I was teleported to the dump. It welcomed me. I love dumps.

King of the Junkyard - Entry 46

I was pulled out of memory lane when a big, tough-looking ant prodded me in the chest (do ants even have chests? Probably not. Why am I talking to myself?) Well, he looked at me and called me a puny wimp. I cried for an hour. -- (just kidding) What actually happened was that I jumped up, pushed him, and tried to look like a bully. However, all I managed was to seem like an old, half-blind granny that was squinting at her dog, trying to figure out if it was a cactus. All in all, I didn't succeed. So, the big ant laughed, and pushed me into a line of ants. Peering forward, I noticed that there was a boxing ring. And in it were two bulky ants, getting torn up by each other...

Fight to the Finish - Entry 47

The mean ant that I mentioned earlier told me that it was a fighting arena for other ants' entertainment. As he said this, I saw a big crowd cheering the two ravaged ants on. The fat ant informed me that it was a brawl to the death. First ant to die loses. It looked like the stakes were high here. I thought about this as my fight drew nearer.

Death Match - Entry 48

It looked like it was my turn. It looked like I was facing a strong ant. It looked like my luck was lame. It looked like I was going to die for the one hundred and forty second time. It looked like I was a goner, then. It looked like I was going to the great above with all of the other losers of the fights.

*WHAM!*

With a bang, the match was on. He pushed me to the edge of a cliff, and I was tossed over. I managed to grab onto the ledge before I dropped, though. That wasn't going to help me now. The other ant stomped on my little arms and I plunged into the bottomless pit.

Loser - Entry 49

I'd lost... ...the Super Smash Bros Brawl battle. With a sigh, I dropped the tiny controller and trudged away, out of the boxing arena where I'd been sitting, watching the television. I was defeated. A stupid-looking ant ran up to me and called me an idiotic loser. I strangled him. He started to call me a brilliant winner. Fair enough.

Blowing Up Basements in 5 Easy Steps - Entry 50

I found my way to someone's basement to stay the night. Crawling inside, I found a cozy corner and made use of it. Soon, I was fast asleep.

* * *

When I woke up, I saw some dynamite.

1. Find the dynamite.

Seeing this, I crawled up the post and onto the dynamite. Using my SUPER ANT STRENGTH, I grabbed the dynamite (with my SUPER ANT ARMS) and dropped to the ground while testing my SUPER ANT ENDURANCE.

2. Take the dynamite.

Then I used my SUPER ANT CLUMSINESS to fall off of the table.

3. Fall off of a table.

Next, I went to the floor and found a good place to set off the dynamite.

4. Locate a place to use the dynamite.

Then I lit a match and blew up the basement. I went flying out, along with all of my equipment and a lot of the basement.

5. Use the dynamite.

The Dreaded OANC - Entry 51

While I was strolling down Evil Street, I looked in someone's window and saw their television. It was playing my least favorite channel ever...OANC, channel 13. It played only on Fridays at 4:44. It was horrible. I couldn't draw my eyes away from it...

The Cabinet is Dethroned - Entry 52

Just then, a heavy, large, giant, silver, metal, iron, or something, large, gigantic, big, huge, humongous, cabinet came plunging down right where I was standing, transfixed by the horrible OANC News. I heard it coming, but I was drifting away, into a land of less than semiconsciousness. Too drowsy and hypnotized to care about my probable, inevitable, approaching death, I began to close my eyes...

Shun-Ho to the Rescue! - Entry 53

A giant, floating, mystical head zoomed by, grabbing me with its teeth as it flew through the air, giving toys to good little boys and girls. All right, he didn't give toys to good little boys and girls. He gave advice to idiots. I knew him, as he'd advised me - idiotically, as his dumb advice only made things worse - many times. I knew of one case...

History of a Spirit - Entry 54

In one situation, Shun-Ho had been assigned his own talk show. His first...victim was a young boy whose name I cannot reveal for security reasons. But the boy seemed to like another -Ho and Shun-Ho put him down - literally - about 34 times. He had killed him with shovels, machine guns, and knives, but the boy kept coming back as the ghost of a ghost of a ghost of a ghost of a ghost of a ghost of a ghost of a ghost of a ghost of a ghost...of the boy. Anyway, you get the point. Shun-Ho could be wise when he wanted to, but he had only shown actual good judgement once in his long life. And it happened a long time ago...

History of a Spirit, Part 2 - Entry 55

Shun-Ho was once a little floating head, full of mischief and excitement. He and his best friends, Ding-Ho and Dong-Ho, were very close. However, an experiment of his species went horribly wrong, and many Ho's were killed. Slowly, they died off, until there was only a handful left. Today, the only known Ho's are Ling-Ho, Shun-Ho, Bong-Ho, Ding-Ho. But a time ago, there were more. And Shun-Ho had maintained his belief that there were three other Ho's that had survived to this day. However, he had never given evidence or even information about the Ho's. The only person that knew was another, attuned kid that went wrong. Shun-Ho kept his head for once, and struck a deal...

History of a Spirit, Part Three - Entry 56

The semi-wise spirit offered a deal. To spare the three Ho's that the evil mastermind was planning to turn to the dark side. He proposed a trade. The evil genius would let be the other, powerful Ho's, and Shun-Ho would-

Danger in the Skies - Entry 57

A jolt ensured that I was brought back to the now. A giant, red falcon was firing bolts of electricity at us. What now, I wondered? As in answer to my unspoken question, a flying sheep rammed into Shun-Ho. With a pang, I knew that Shun-Ho couldn't stand against these foes. He was a head, for goodness' sake! There was nothing I could do to help, and if I stayed here, I would die along with Shun-Ho. I didn't know why these things were happening, but I jumped off of my...friend? and landed on the ground. From there, I watched sadly as Shun-Ho was mauled and ravaged by the dark forces of evil.

The Good Troupe - Entry 58

Shun-Ho was dying. I wasn't any safer than before, as salvos of flame came raining down upon my domain. Things were not looking good. And then I saw them. Beings who I had met on my travels, and two that I had not. But I knew them as friends. Tako, Dave Yuika, two ants. But then there was an incredibly awesome man that I recognized as old Sir Charlie Pinewood. Also, I saw that strange boy, Joe Good. It looked like he had become close to Sir Pinewood. And it also looked like he was different...somehow. They all did look strange. I wasn't sure what was wrong. So as they leaped into battle, I was amazed by what I saw.

Deathz that Weren't Mine (1) - Entry 59

The Good Troupe, as I liked to call them, were changing. The ants into one lion and one stag. Charlie Pinewood was becoming a giant, while Joe Good was evolving into a monkey. The two others that I had noticed earlier had both developed horns and looked like apprentice devils. I watched in awe as they slayed the sheep and the falcon, only suffering one hit. But amongst that glory was sorrow, as they gathered around their friend, Shun-Ho, who lay, breathless, on the ground.

Deathz that Weren't Mine (2) - Entry 60

A roar shook the land as the lion sang of bad times. It was to be war between the horrid things and the Good Troupe. I watched in silence. Yes, times were bad all right. Even more so as some invisible force took hold of my friends Dave Yuika, Tako, and the two that I couldn't identify. The thing seemed to squeeze the life out of the four beings. I couldn't bear all of this pain and suffering. Sir Charlie Pinewood and Joe Good saw these events take place in anger and struck out at something that they could not hit. I ran to them and they seemed to understand that this was something we could not fight. Grabbing me, the three of us fled for our lives.

A New Ally - Entry 61

There were good ants. There were bad ants. And then there was me, Tony. Nothing good had happened to me in the last days. Sure, I'd been captured, locked in meditation on Antarctica, burned, killed, you name it. But even worse - I think - was the deaths of all of my new friends and the realization that there was a far greater enemy out there than anything I had ever faced. But even better - I think - was the realization that here was the third and last member of the Good Troupe standing in front of me.

SA4 - Entry 62

His name was Sean Austin IV. He told us to call him SA4. Or SA for short. Or even "S." He seemed friendly enough. Then again, everyone did. And they all died. I wasn't sure I wanted to get too close to this guy or he might die on me too.

All Sales Final - Entry 63

SA4, who is an extremely small man, led us to a local bazaar. We bought a bomb. Of course, we didn't know it was a bomb. I mean, it looked like a coconut. But it turned out to be a bomb. As the four of us found out extremely soon.

* * *

The coconut exploded. SA4, however, did something with his staff that I forgot to mention he carried. It seemed to absorb the explosion and cause the bomb to neutralize. I wonder what else the staff can do?

A Piece to the Puzzle - Entry 64

It turns out that SA4's staff can do a lot of things. Like solve parts of mysteries. And dominate the world. And save the world from world domination. And lots of things. But the staff broke when a bolt of lightning from a storm came down from the sky and seemed to pinpoint it.

SA4 claims that strange things are happening around the world. People that I knew were being changed into strange things - dimes, jacket zippers, potato chips, frogs. People I didn't know were being changed into strange things - telephones, berries, beetles, chipmunks. I suppose that I'm lucky to even be an ant. Furthermore, he says that he knows the source of the trouble. It lies in Furonia, a mystical city off the coast of Japan. I guess that's where we're traveling next. From Switzerland to Japan...not too far...

Return of the Beston Clan - Entry 65

As we were trudging through the Indian Ocean, there was a sight on the horizon that made my ant body shiver. It was the Beston red ant clan. And they were headed for our little group. But when they got here, Joe Good managed to pull out some kind of death gas that pulverized half of the evil ants. Then it ran out. So Sir Pinewood created a tidal wave that drowned three quarters of the remaining ants. Lastly, I used my SUPER ANT PSYCHIC POWERS to hold the surviving ants underwater. I noticed that SA4 seemed useless without his fabled staff.

In In Dia - Entry 66

We stopped in India for a day. And then disaster again found us. Again. Truly, I was getting tired of facing evil, bloodthirsty monsters every second of my life. When the disaster found us, it turns out that I was wrong.

Cyclone from Cyclops - Entry 67

Some stupid cyclops somewhere thought it'd be funny if he created a cyclone and sent it whirling towards India. I myself wasn't laughing. For some reason, Sir Charlie Pinewood was. The knight just now informs us that he and Joe Good found that they controlled elements of the Earth. He could direct the wind, while Joe Good had mastered fire. So, Charlie directed the wind back the cyclops and we went on, chuckling like idiots.

The Large World of China - Entry 68

We reached China. We reached the next casualty. Of a large heap of food that SA4 gulped down. SA4 wasn't doing much these days. I, Tony the Ant, wondered why on Earth why. Okay, I know it was because of the loss of the staff, which he says was called Kuzusuto, which he says means "Power" in his own language that only he speaks. I don't really see the point of having a language that only you speak, but whatev

Kuzusutoti - Entry 69

In China, we stopped at a town called Aksu. There, the four of us rested near a well. Inside of the well, we found *when SA4 clumsily fell in* that there was a mystical button. (Yes, I know that this seems ridiculous and has a less than miniscule chance of happening, but so has everything else in this story) Anyway, when he pushed the mystical button, a mystical tunnel opened up in the well. Then we were forced to follow as SA4 went in. Inside, there were many traps. One of which nearly killed me as it forced us to run as fast as we could to the other side of the tunnel before the tunnel collapsed on us. If not for the helpfulness of Joe Good carrying me, I would have been dead. (I mean, the tunnel floor collapsed, too.) There would be no going back if we didn't like what we found at the end of this path, so I really hoped that we'd like what we found at the end of this path. And we did. Another sword, which SA4 named Kuzususoti, which he claims translates "Power Two." He needs serious help on naming ancient artifacts.

I Unite with a Dime - Entry 70

We were in Japan, about to embark on the final stretch to Furonia, but then something stopped me. Being small, I was the only one who noticed, but there was a rolling dime that seemed to be moving towards us. Hadn't I heard something about a dime before?........ I pondered this for a moment, until it reached us and I didn't need to ponder at all.

Austie's Story, Part 1 (I'm Worth Ten Cents!) - Entry 71

It was my friend Austie, from school. And he had a story to tell. We sat back and rested against the boats (SA4 grumbling about needing to hurry) and listened as Austie began. He's going to split the story into three parts as it happened at three different times. He started,

"Hi, I'm Austie. My real name is Austin, but someone I know likes the name Austie better. *that "someone" happens to be the writer of this blog* Well, to my friends (they're all imaginary...just kidding. Was that a joke? I'm so proud of myself even though it wasn't funny.) Anyway, I'm this serious kid that likes tennis and running and not being hungry and not hyperextending my elbows all the time. Trust me, the latter is not fun - according to me, of course. So, I became a dime through circumstancial incidents that I will reveal in due time. But for now...I'm being used to buy a pack of gum - something that I'd never eat. So once the worker trades me off, I'll post another entry."

Austie's Story, Part 2 (I Meet a Nickel Named Tako) - Entry 72

...continued...

"The time has come. I'm being given to someone...they're buying a bunch of candy. Maybe for Halloween, a holiday challenging my beliefs. There's some other coin being traded with me. Calls himself Tako, says that he used to be a squid. I wonder if all money used to be people or living things or animals or plants or stuff? I used to think that it was just the trees and stuff. When I get the chance...no, no matter what, I will get to the bottom of this mystery. *that sounded so heroic.* "

Austie's Story, Part 3 (Tigers and Boys..What Next?) - Entry 73

...continued...

"Out of nowhere, a tiger came and grabbed me out of the old man's hands that I had recently been given to as charity. I was in his mouth...and then I was in his stomach. Moving so fast, he was unable to keep me in his teeth and I slipped down his throat - not on purpose, of course. I don't think that things could get any worse. "

Austie's Story, Epilogue - Entry 74

So, it didn't get much worse for him (like it did for me) but he journeyed with another friend, Alec, who had been made into a jackey zipper. However, they had gotten separated as they we crossing the Pacific Sea. Now Austie didn't know where Alec was. But there was more... Alec was being worn by someone we didn't know, who had introduced himself as SA5. At this point, SA4's eyes widened in shock...

We Cross the Water...and Meet Alec - Entry 75

SA5 was SA4's brother and best friend. SA4 was sure that something bad had happened to him, as misfortune always found him. I wished Austie hadn't brought that up. SA4 was pretty gloomy now. Then we started to cross the water. Austie and I sat at the back, talking. Except we were interrupted about three quarters of the way there as a very small man doing the backstroke came crashing into the boat. Guess who? If you said SA5 with Alec as his jacket zipper, then you'd be right.

Alec's Story, Part 1 (What Happened to Me?) - Entry 76

So, while SA5 started a conversation with SA4, Alec told his story to us. (a three-parter, again, probably with an epilogue)

Alec began to speak. "Out of nowhere, a tiger came and grabbed me out of the old man's hands that I had recently been given to as charity. I was in his mouth...and then I was in his stomach. Moving so fast, he was unable to keep me in his teeth and I slipped down his throat - not on purpose, of course. I don't think that things could get any worse. "

Alec's Story, Part 2 (The Jacket is Lost) - Entry 77

...continued...

"Like that, I was stolen. It was weird - a human boy came in, grabbed me, and ran through the house. I saw him light a match and set the carpet on fire, but there was nothing that I could do - at least not in this state. But what was weirder was what followed him - a tiger. I was seriously scared. I was in the hands of a psycho boy and his little pet. However, I was sort of saved (not really) as the boy dropped the jacket. I think that he reminded me of someone I know from comics - Calvin. And his tiger could be Hobbes - ha, ha. "

Alec's Story, Part 3 (The Tiger Returns) - Entry 78

...continued...

"My luck worsened as the tiger came back for the hunt, prowling and growling. I could do nothing but lay there and hope that he didn't see me. I hated being helpless, it was pretty annoying to be a jacket zipper. I wish I was an ant. And even if not an ant, I'd rather be a dime. At least then I'd have some value! (I'm so hilarious...oh, shoot. Now I'm making fun of myself. What is wrong with me? ...besides the obvious and the more obvious.) "

Alec's Story, Epilogue - Entry 79

Alec finished talking about his first adventures. We sat in silence. And then Alec started on the epilogue. He says that he met with Austie and SA5 and they traveled for a while together, until a storm separated them while on the Pacific Ocean. SA5 and Alec had camped on a deserted island and lost Austie. Then they swam here after days and days. Now they were here. Now our boat just crashed onto Furonia.

One More Figure with a Story - Entry 80

Waiting for us was a talking potato chip. Go figure. Somehow, I recognized him as Owen's brother, William. And he had a very short story. Which was good, as there were some evil- looking figures approaching on the horizon of the water.

William's Short Story - Entry 81

He had been turned into a potato chip under mysterious circumstances. Then, a giant bird picked him up and flew him over here, dropping him off days ago. So, he'd waited for anyone he knew and found us. The end. A bit less exciting, but nevertheless, it was good, for the ominous beings were almost here.

Furonia - Entry 82

Truth be told, we hadn't actually gotten to see a lot of Furonia. I mean, with all of these stories and such and all of those evil guys chasing us. There was a lot to think about. But as we fled deeper into the land, there was even more to wonder. For example, how were those giant pillars supported by only a nail with a head having a diameter of only one centimeter? And why were those giant spheres of water floating in the air? How were those GIANT PACK OF LIZARDS HEADING STRAIGHT TOWARD US!!!

Status A1 - Entry 83

So, let's check out our status - of the Good Troupe II.

Members:

1. Sir Charlie Pinewood  
2. Joe Good  
3. Tony the Ant  
4. SA4  
5. SA5  
6. Alec the Jacket Zipper  
7. Austie the Dime  
8. William the Potato Chip

Status: On Furonia, being chased by giant lizards.

Even Worse - Entry 84

However, there was one very important fact about the lizards that everyone else had missed. They were wearing capes. One had glasses. Another had a mustache. And lizards don't wear glasses, capes, or mustaches. So they weren't regular lizards. Were they like me, Austie, Alec, and William? Or were they simply mad from the strain, like I had turned for a while?

In the end, I chose to let this info rest for now and I concentrated on leading the way for Joe Good, who was carrying me.

The Shortest One - Entry 85

One other thing about the lizards - the leader seemed to be the shortest one.

A Time for Planning, and a Time for Rest - Entry 86

I figured out a strategy and had SA4 fire his staff at the lizards. But only one in particular. The shortest one. However, the little lizard seemed to be very agile, and dodged immediately. Well, SA4 was very accurate. He tried this tactic twice more, and then moved into position, which is hard to do when you're running for your life. He had figured out how the lizard jumped. So, he pushed the trigger with the barrel aimed at where the lizard was, and then shot another rapid shot at where the lizard would be. It hit. It was a tranquilizer dart. But it worked. The rest of the lizards were stopped. I was...the very tired ant. We turned left into a cave, and started to rest for a bit.

Multitude of Chambers- Entry 87

With the lizards defeated, we ventured onto the next room. Inside it housed a giant, living pool of lava. Oh, and did I mention that it was heading straight for us?

* * *

All of us turned and ran for our life. But even so, I knew it wasn't going to work. However, I'd forgotten about Joe Good's ability of fire. He stopped the lava and somehow made it disappear. We were all safe...wait. Where were SA5 and Alec?

* * *

We deduced that he'd been taken by the lava. SA4 was in shock and grief. I don't think that this is good. But there was more. Did this mean that my friend Alec was gone too?

Dumb Plants - Entry 88

Walking into another place, Austie observed the stillness and silence of the room. It was covered in plants and greenery. I was suspicious of it all, but I allowed myself to be carried through. Nothing happened. I heaved a sigh of relief. And then I held my breath as the plants started to sing.

Escape From the Land of Nightmares - Entry 89

SA4 called on Kuzusutoti's powers to quiet the plants, but it was too late. Something was happening. Charlie Pinewood gave a yell. I looked up and saw boulders falling. There was nothing I could do. Everyone else was too slow on the draw. I was plunged into darkness.

* * *

I woke up. I saw Austie and William. We were alone in the dark cavern. But I was the only one stirring. There was no sign of the others. Then a light flicked on. A sinister figure stepped in. A sinister figure named Owen.

Plans to Take Over the World - Entry 90

Owen began to speak. "A day in the life of an evil genius. Listen closely. Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha! I am Owen, future Evil Genius and simultaneously the single Evil King of the World. I'm an AustieGod, and much more. But right now, I'm a frog. Let me tell you a bit more about myself. Nah-forget it! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! Wait- that didn't come out right. MWA-HA-HA-HA-HA! There, all better. My evil plans have been halted by this annoying setback of being a frog. I was experimenting turning my friends into various objects when my transmitter invention backfired upon my own evil self. To fix this, I must rebuild my genius and my machine. But, to do that, I must get out of being a frog - without my devices. And I must hurry, or all will be lost in my brilliant, grand plan that will drop me right into the spot of sole evil ruler of the world. Now...it is time for my dinner. So LEAVE ME ALONE! MWA-HA-HA-HA-HA! MWA-HA-HA-HA-HA! MWWAAA-HAA-HAA-HAA-HAAAA!"

He stopped, coughing. He paused. He started again. "I was a frog. But I made it to this island, knowing its secrets. I got here before you and used the mechanism at the core to change myself back from my condition. And I destroyed it so you would remain as you are forever. By the way, your friends have perished. They were left there when I retrieved you. Sorry about that."

This was when another being dropped from the ceiling and faced Owen, snarling.

SA5's Heroic Return - Entry 91

He stared down Owen, swinging a large sword that I somehow knew was called Kuzusuta.  
To his credit, Owen looked back into those unforgiving eyes. SA5 glared, saying that he never wanted SA4 to die and that he'd kill for that crime. This was a useless speech, though, as Owen waved his hand and used the crushing power of the Force to reunite SA5 with his best friend.

Imperfect Odds - Entry 92

So, it was Tony the ant, William the potato chip, Austie the dime, and Alec the jacket zipper against Owen, evil genius with all of the power. I didn't like our chances. Suddenly I wished SA5 could have at least injured him before he went away.

Holding On - Entry 93

I scuttled across the floor to meet with Austie, William, and Alec. There seemed to be no chance of winning this fight. There was nothing to be gained by trying. With a determination, the four of us ran past the mastermind to the final location. Owen did nothing to stop us. Was that good, or bad?

Weed Hacking, U.S.A. - Entry 94

We interrupt your feature blog with our commercial brought to you by the Weed Hacking U.S.A. Federation.

[begin commercial]

WE ARE THE WEED HACKERS! THE WEED HACKERS OF U.S.A.! FEAR US! RESPECT US! AND HACK OUR WEEDS! Join the Weed Hacking U.S.A. Federation, an elite group of weed hackers that hack at weeds all day in the hot sun. Or the cold sun. Your pick. Anyway, they're very dedicated to what they do. Pictures, movies, and info in the next posts. Synonym for "in the next posts": later.

[end commercial]

Attack of the Weed Hackers - Entry 95

The weed hackers dropped from the ceiling and grabbed Owen. Together, they sprinted into the next room where Tony and the others had gone.

Arrival of the Weed Hackers - Entry 96

Tony and the others had gotten to the last room. It had a seemingly indestructible creature guarding a table behind it. They wondered if they should have stayed in the other room. The creature lifted its arm to strike a blow...and the door burst open, revealing the Weed Hackers.

Rescued by Weed Hackers - Entry 97

They were mostly people I didn't know. But in the head was Owen, wearing a cool evil cape that said "Cool Evil Cape" in big yellow letters. And there was...my old friend, Thomas. He was holding a bunny. But they were here to save us from this dinosaur that was about to kill us. It seemed they were too late. But then...

Thomas' bunny was eating a carrot when we went in. And when it saw the dinosaur, well, it somehow spit the chunk of carrot right into the dino's eye. And then there was a flash. Owen had shot some kind of invisibility gun at the spot behind the dinosaur, and a complex mechanism was revealed. And then there was darkness. I stayed conscious long enough to see a bolt of what seemed like green lightning strike me and my friends.

Different - Entry 98

When the four of us - me, Alec, Austie, and William - woke up, we were human again. Owen, Thomas, and the rest were staring at us. For a moment, we just lay there, stunned. Then I slowly sat up. And grinned, something I wasn't able to do as an ant. I think that my life is about to change for the better.

Okay, so you'd think I'd end this there, but I don't like happy endings, and there's more. Next entry, when I see an opportunity to blog.

Another Threat - Entry 99

A sinister figure stood in the doorway. Wearing a bigger, blacker cape than Owen and holding a larger bunny than Thomas', he spoke. In a deep, raspy voice, he said, "I am Owren. And I'm about to meet my destiny here, by destroying EM Owen of the Weed Hackers."

This is when I knew that we'd have to do something, even in our new human forms.

Are You Ready to Duel? - Entry 100

Owen threw down his hood, saying that he was Owen, and he would accept any challenge that Owren had in mind. And Owren simply said that it would be a fight, Owen and all of his friends against Owren. I wondered what he had in mind. There was something he had to have, if he wanted to take us all on. But, I couldn't think of any plan Owren could have, and though Owen considered it, he couldn't either. He accepted the challenge.

Owren's Powers - Entry 101

Immediately, the fight began. And Owren gained a ridiculously large advantage so quickly. In a flash, he'd somehow teleported every weed hacker, even Thomas, to somewhere else. Then he'd focused on me, Tony, and the other three who'd recently been transformed. William vanished, and it was just me, Austie, and Alec. Suddenly, I wasn't so sure about our odds. With his powers, how could Owren lose?

Counterattack - Entry 102

Well, Owen had tricks up his cape, too. Somehow, he expanded a laser from his awesome cape that immobilized Owren. Austie was up and running...to the side. Alec just sat there. And I crawled away. Owren wasn't to be defeated so easily, though. He broke free of his bonds and sent the same attack back at Owen, who didn't seem able to beat the paralyzation like Owren.  
But then Owen closed his eyes. Owren was lifted into the air and slammed against the wall, where he fell, crumpling. Then he got up.

Better Helpless than Hopeless - Entry 103

I remembered something. There was something else about Furonia. I was sure that Owen didn't have these powers before. And did Owren? Maybe there was another hidden secret of the island. But if so, what was it? Right now, I was helpless. But possibly I didn't have to be.

Austie, Alec, and I Retreat - Entry 104

While Owen clashed with Owren, I explained my findings to Austie and Alec. Alec didn't respond. And Austie mentioned that he'd heard of this before, when he was with SA5. SA5 had told him that if they could somehow unlock the center chamber of Furonia and initiate the secret, they would be granted incredible skills, focusing mainly on what you were best at and how well you could use them. However, SA5 spoke of two people in the world that had been told a deeper secret and also to tell only one person each before they died, as long as that one person was not going to repeat it to someone else. SA5 said he'd known of this, because SA4 had been one with the secret, but couldn't tell SA5.

Debate and Search - Entry 105

What could it be? All we had to do was find it. Then we won. We were safe. We could go home and live normal lives again. And it was so frustrating. What could it be, then? Well, Austie found that there was an inscription on the wall. In a foreign language that was so weird even Alec couldn't translate it. Was it a clue? I didn't know, but Owen was having trouble against Owren, who seemed much more experienced. How could I activate the initiation sequence?

Missing: Alec and Austie - Entry 106

Alec had vanished. Austie and I glanced around the room. He wasn't there. So where'd he gone? Another mystery. That I hated. I began to apply my brain to the the dilemma. When Austie disappeared too.

Special Talents of Extraordinariness - Entry 107

I left the room too, falling down a deep hole. We fell into a room filled with bottles of purple liquid. I saw one with my face on it. There was no time to take chances. Or Owen'd lose. Quickly, I downed the drink and exploded into the room above, where Owen was tiredly blocking Owren.

Four Against One - Entry 108

With our new powers, it was Austie, Alec, Owen, and I against Owren. Looking at us, he hesitated, but surrendered in the end. We took him to an Australian jail, flying out of Furonia where so much had happened. Finally, the four of us started for home. But Alec fell out of the sky and disappeared again. There was nothing we could do. We went home, to North America.

Back Where I Sort of Belong - Entry 109

So, just like that, it was almost over. As fellow humans, we attended school, ate lunch, and lived in fear of math class. Of course, there were some drawbacks which I won't name, but overall, life was good. Or at least a thousand times better than life as an ant. That was just plain crazy and weird. So, I guess it was time to live a normal life again. Wait...almost...

Epilogue / A New Beginning - Entry 110

By the way, all of those weed hackers, William, Thomas, and Alec? They'd been all transported back here. So, everyone was safe. I missed some of my old friends, of course, but as they were dead there was only grieving. Sadly, after a while, Owen returned to his weed hacking and tried to convince us to take it up. Weedidn't want to, of course, but since there seemed to be no choice after his "persuasion" we did it anyway. So, my life as an ant was over, and becoming my life as a weed hacker. I guess I'll start posting that new me now. Tony the weed hacker. Oh, boy.


End file.
